Joelle Caitlin Evans-Shade
Joelle Caitlin Evans-Shade is an eighteen-year-old pop sensation. Her music is a more mainstream type of pop, but each song is very different from the next. She doesn't let much personal information out into the public and the media. Her dad helps run Camp Lakota, so she's been here every summer for God knows how long. Her parents are divorced and her best friends are Cassie, Stacey and Jadin. Personality Pop star. You can't listen to the radio for half an hour without hearing one of Joelle's songs, and they all make it to the top. The thing is, her music is so diverse, each song so different from the next, that you'd be hard-pressed to get tired of her. Her shelves are filled with awards; she brings her favourite awards to arrange on her bedside table at camp; music stores display her CDs nearest to the front. She's that girl. Discovered through a series of covers and original songs she posted on YouTube. Dominated the charts week after week until she reached the top. Has stayed there ever since. Two years of fame; not much time, but such a huge career. Four CDs already, and every single has been at least a Top 5. All that anyone knows about her are the little snippets she gives away during interviews, the things deciphered from her tweets and blog posts, the small amount of information reported by the people she knows to the tabloids. Other than those little pieces, the rest of the puzzle of Joelle's life is a mystery. The things known about her? She's from Alice Springs, California. Her parents are divorced. She has a cat named Kermit. Her favourite colour is purple. She likes to read. And the most well-known fact about her? Joelle Caitlin Evans-Shade will go down in history. Likes • Singing • Camp • Alice Springs • Her cat • The colour purple Dislikes • PE class • Her mother • Crows • Dentists • Being Photoshopped for album covers Secrets Most of Joelle's life is a secret. Only little teeny pieces of information are given away; the rest, none of her fans know. Sometimes she'll decide to let out another piece of her life to the media; she'll mention it in passing in a blog post or an interview, or she'll tweet about it. Background Joelle's parents were divorced by the time she was four. Her mother had an affair with her dentist and ran off to be with him; Joelle's hated going to the dentist ever since. She's been living with her father in Alice Springs, California since then. When she was fifteen, she began to post her original songs and covers of other songs on YouTube. One video every few days; she had zillions of subscribers within just eight months. That's when a famous recording company caught wind of her. Her career was taking off less than four months after that. She's got four CD's out there now, and she's doing well. Joelle's father is a staff member at Camp Lakota, and as a result of this, she's been going to camp every single summer since her mother left. Even before she was old enough to technically be a camper, she was there. Her dorm room was her father's, and the older campers loved her. Other Information '''Face Claim: '''Nina Dobrev '''Roleplayer: '''Rachel